Kime wa Peto
by cherriesnchains
Summary: (You Are A Pet) Heero Yuy has had a great life, but that soon ends after his girlfriend cheats on him and he gets demoted at work. What happens, though, when he finds a young boy outside his house? (1x2)
1. Rule 1

**Disclaimer**: This story is based off of my all time favorite manga – Kime wa Peto by Yayoi Ogawa.

'... ' : Heero's thoughts

**---...--- **: Duo's thoughts

**Rule #1: Keeping A Beautiful Boy As A Pet**

'I would rather die than cry in front of someone.'

"Here," said Heero Yuy, a tall brunette with intense blue eyes, as he slid a cloth across the table with his fingertips. "The secret to sparkling clean glasses." The twenty-six year old man took a long, slow drag from his cigarette and looked across the restaurant table. The nervous blonde woman sitting across from him pushed the rim of her glasses up from the bridge of her nose and then slowly picked up the familiar yellow piece of velvet. "So is that it? No more "important items" you'll need to see me about?" Heero went on.

The woman, Nichole, raised her bright green eyes to look at Heero. He sat with his back lax against his chair and an arm hung carelessly over the top of the chair while he took casual puffs from his cigarette. He was intimidating, even just sitting in that relaxed position he gave off an heir of superiority and strength. Sometimes it frightened Nichole. "Uh, yeah... That's everything," was all she could stammer.

"How's your boyfriend? You guys are getting married pretty soon right? Wouldn't want to show in your wedding dress or anything."

"Y...Yes," the comment had stung and Nichole averted her eyes to the window next to their table. A silence came between them and Heero sucked slowly on his cigarette before releasing the smoke in thick cloud from his mouth. Nichole fidgeted, "H...How about you..."

"What about me," came the cold reply.

"Like...H...How have you been?"

"Nothings changed. Does it look like I care?" Heero tapped his cigarette against the ashtray before putting it back in his mouth and turning his attention toward the window.

"Well...You did transfer to the Lifestyle Information Department. And I hear you've been having trouble with the Chief Director. I've been worried about you..."

Heero pushed his chair back to stand; his height was an ever-present warning sign to others of his strength. Heero stood at well over six feet, his presence looming over those around him. "I only broke his jaw. Besides it's none of your business."

'Damn it. I'm not a teenager or a twenty-something frat boy anymore. Of course I feel kind of bad that I hit my boss. He was just drunk and came on to me. Even if it was right after the girl I dated for five years decided to dump me... I can't believe I did it.' Heero walked to the register and paid for their meals. Nichole rose from her chair in objection.

"Oh, I'll pay for mine."

"Don't bother. I just won't shell out for any baby shower gifts. Deal?"

Nichole could only sit and watch as her ex-boyfriend stalked out of the restaurant. He was always cold and brooding, not the emotional type like she was. It hurt to see him go, but at the same time a weight had been lifted from her heart.

'I have a headache everyday. People talk behind my back at work. My fellow employees whisper about my personal life. Talking about my cold, hard demeanor and how frightening I am. Sometimes I feel like curling up and a ball, but I know can't. The world is cruel and I have to meet cruelty with cruelty.'

::Flashback::

"To tell you the truth I feel more relaxed when I'm with him. I'm not smart...and I don't think I meet your expectations." The blonde bowed her head and Heero pushed back his seat while he extinguished what was left of his cigarette.

::End::

Walking slowly back to his apartment Heero let his mind wonder back to his meeting with Nichole. 'She was the one who cheated on me, but since I'm a guy I'm the villain.' The brunette's thoughts stopped suddenly when he noticed a large box outside his complex. He wondered over to the box curiously, 'What's this? Garbage? The dumpster isn't here for Christ's sake. Damn, lazy neighbors.' Heero bent over the cardboard box and opened the loose lid. What seemed like the lifeless body of a boy lie stuffed inside the oversized box. Heero's dark blue eyes widened in horror. "What the -?"

10 minutes later

The boy that had been stuffed in cardboard box now sat in Heero's apartment with a bandaged wrist. He chows down on the rice Heero had prepared for him while explaining his situation. "...And you see, the owner was a horny old lady and she said if I slept with her for one night she'll forget about the money, I was supposed to do her! Eww, even I have something against having sex with old women." The boy made a face, but continued to eat.

"Is that so?" Heero said looking at the boy with his chin in his palm. The boy talked very fast and every time he made a gesture the long, chestnut braid, that must've reached the small of the boy's back, moved with him.

"Yes it is! So I declined her and she hit me over the head with a frying pan and kept me locked up! I managed to escape, but ran out of energy here. Hey this is really nice!" The boy exclaimed pointing to his bowl of rice.

"...Really," came the monotone reply.

"It's the first time I've seem a guy cook for himself. I'm glad you picked me up." The violet-eyed boy said smiling.

'He acts just like a dog,' Heero thought as he watched the boy finish off the rest of his meal.

After the braided teen had finished the dinner Heero had so kindly made for him Heero set his guest up a bed on the living room couch. Once the boy had everything he needed Heero himself went to bed. The next morning he woke early, as he always did, to go to work. Heero felt he could trust the simple boy, he reminded Heero of his old dog.

At a bus stop – On the way to work

"Look I know that you can take care of yourself, but be careful, okay?" The man on the other end of Heero's cell phone advised with worry.

"It's alright," Heero replied. "Besides he was hurt."

"That's what I'm saying! Isn't it suspicious?"

"He doesn't seem to have any money. And he looks kind of like Duo."

"Duo?! That was your dog!!"

"Yeah, that's the one. So he can't be that bad."

"Are you stupid?!" Heero's lunch break ended and he said goodbye to his friend and returned to work.

At Work

"Kuraki, did you do the header on this paperwork?" Heero said to the young woman walking by his desk.

"Which one?" Heero brought forward a piece of paper and the woman looked it over. "Ah, yes."

"When it says 'Kata at the end of the name you have to finish with 'sama'," Heero informed her.

"Oh No!" The woman exclaimed with embarrassment. "I didn't know! Oh no! I think I did it wrong for all the other papers too!"

"It happens all the time...Just be careful next time, okay?" Heero said trying to soothe the young woman's panic.

"I'm so stupid...I mean you came after me and you already know more than me. I got in here because of my contacts and I can't become full time because I lack the education. I guess I was just born with a little less than you. You went to an American University, right?" It's like God gave you more than one talent. I'm sooo envious. I bet this stuff is like a piece of cake, right?" The woman, several years Heero's senior, was blushing and her obvious flirting had caused Heero to look down in frustration.

'My head hurts,' thought the successful businessman. Turning his back to the woman he craned his neck to look at her with cold blue eyes, "If you're so envious why don't you go and take the entrance exam? I'm sure there's no age limit. Although I don't know whether that will teach you how to write the correct headers." The woman gasped in surprise at his bluntness and could see the disdain in the young man's eyes.

Lunch break – Cafeteria

"Heero-san." Heero looked over at the girl standing in front of him with a curious glance.

"...Kuraki-san?" He said curiously.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, burying her face in her hands.

'Huh? Wait a minute...' Heero thought confused.

Sobs escaped the woman's throat making it difficult for her to speak, "I'm... So... Sorry...I didn't think you would be so mad about the header... I didn't mean to cause you trouble with suck a simple mistake." The girl's tears flowed freely and Heero could only stare in confusion at her.

'When did I get mad about the 'header'? And why on earth apologize at a place like this?' Other people began to look their way and Heero could here whispers from different tables.

"He made her cry!"

"That's why I hate those type of guys, all about success, no compassion for other people's feelings."

Heero's boss came up from behind and gave the man a pat on the shoulder. "Take it easy Heero-kun. She isn't as strong as you."

Several men came over to Kuraki and began to comfort her. It was a common occurrence. Women in the office would flirt with him and he would always stop their foolish efforts to have a relationship. He was the youngest man in the firm and supposedly attractive. It was nothing new, but every time they cried...It made his head hurt.

7 p.m. – Heero's Home

Heero pushed open the door to his apartment and was greeted with a smiling boy in his face. "Welcome Home!!" The boy exclaimed happily.

"Ah...Why are you still here?" The tired man began rubbing his temples as he spoke.

"One! I don't have any money for the train! Two! I'm paranoid about the old lady that's after me! (She has connections you know?)." The braided boy held up his fingers enthusiastically, counting each reason. "Three," He said much calmer and with a small smile, "I want to eat your homemade food again." He suddenly got an exasperated look on his face and he held his hands to his stomach. "I'm really hungry!"

"Geez," Heero said as he tied a small apron around his black dress pants. The blue-eyed man began cooking a small dinner for the boy. As he set the plate full of food in front of the boy, the teenager exclaimed "Itadakimasu!" Before digging in.

'Hold on a second...why am I catering for him...' Heero thought as he served the boy. "I'll give you the train fee so make sure you leave after you eat okay?"

"Ahhh, nooo!" The boy screamed falling on the floor.

"What's the matter?"

"No, please! I'm gonna die! The old lady is gonna find me and have her way with me!" The violet-eyed boy lay on the floor throwing something of a tantrum and Heero could only sigh at the sight.

"Well, it has nothing to do with me," Heero thought a moment as he stared at the longhaired teenager feigning sobs on his hardwood floor. It was just a thought, but... "...Would you like to become my pet?"

**A/N**: I need cookies. In other words feed me reviews (good, bad, or suggestive)


	2. Naming Your Pet

**Naming Your Pet**

The chocolate haired man spoke in a slow, deep voice. "Of course there are rules and if your good enough I might even feed you, but you would have to obey my orders," Heero leaned his elbows up against the table and gave the teenager an intense stare. "So, is it a deal?"

"D...Deal!!! Talk about getting lucky!" The braided boy walked over to Heero, took his hand and shook it vigorously. "Thank you, master!" The boy smiled and Heero could only stare in shock. He hadn't actually expected the boy to except; in fact he was hoping the teen would want to leave.

Getting over the initial shock Heero realized that he had just dug himself in a really deep hole and he couldn't get out. He realized that he couldn't just take the offer back, he had made the deal fair and square and the boy had agreed to it. The chocolate haired man stood from his seat and led the youth to what would be his new room. "Well, the loft's open. You can use that as your room."

Duo climbed the latter to the open space and looked around the huge space. "Whoa... Why do you have such a big place?"

"Well I thought I was getting married when I bought it..."

"Oh. Then where's your fiancée?"

"She got knocked up and left me to marry the father."

---Oops... Guess I shouldn't have asked. Not good. Not good at all...---

"Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

"My name? Well I'm your pet right? So why don't you chose a name for me?"

"Huh?" Heero looked at the boy with confused eyes.

"Just use the name of a favorite actor or character in a movie or something."

"In that case I'll call you Duo," Heero said with confidence, pointing at his new pet. The braided boy looked up at Heero with confusion. "That was my dog's name," Heero answered the unasked question. "With your chestnut hair, you look kinda like her."

The boy looked at Heero with exasperation. "A dog's name? A female dog's name?"

Heero gave him a solid nod and continued, "And now that your here I want you to take a bath."

The teenager smirked and held up his bandaged hand. "But I can't use my hand."

**A/N: **Thank you guys for reviewing...I really appreciate the cookies! Yumm! Please continue, and if there are any question feel free to ask!


	3. Bathing Your Pet

**Bathing Your Pet**

"Mmmm..." came the loud moan from the boy now formally named Duo. "This is on ask me how good it feels." Duo lay in the antique tub with his head hanging over the back to give Heero access to his scalp, a wide grin was plastered across his face.

Heero Yuy sat on a miniture stool behind the youth, his hands roughly massaging his new pet's long mane. Sunglasses sat on his nose and a scowl spread across his handsome features. "Shut up," the man said gruffly.

Duo fully opened his hooded eyes and looked up at his masseur. "Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"Because I don't want to see you naked," Herro said, ice prickling in his voice. "It is getting hard to see though, the fog..." he went on with less anger lacing through his words.

"Well duh! With all this steam what do you expect?" Duo motioned to the vapors rising around him before continuing. "Look I don't mind if you see me naked."

Heero closed his eyes behind the sunglasses, frowning deeper. "Well, I mind."

Duo, the ADD teenager, switched the topic. "Say Master....What's your first name?"

"Heero."

Duo smile smugly up at Heero, closing his eyes as he did so, "Hee-chan. That's a cute name."

Heero's eyes opened a bit wider at the comment, her scowl softening to a look of surprise.

_The Next Day_

Heero went to work as he did everyday, but for some reason the tedious office work didn't bother him as much as it usually did. As the day worn on Heero began to notice that the raging migraines he often had while talking to his moronic co-workers had disappeared.

'Every now and again...' Heero thought while sitting on the couch in his living room reading the newspaper. Duo lounged on the hard wood floor next to Heero's feet, eating chips and watching television. 'I hear Duo breathing next to me and...it makes me feel like I'm not alone.'

**A/N:** Yes I know it's short! I'm sorry my chapters aren't long – I write what I can and post as soon as I run out of time...Better than waiting forever, right? Well I'm so happy that you guys are giving me lots of yummy cookies – O.o makes me feel warm and fuzzy, keep bribing me like this and I might be forced to sit down for a good hour or two this weekend and write a _real _chapter...


End file.
